


Flowering

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: The 85th Floor. [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gardening AU!, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, The Author knows nothing about Botany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: A glimpse inside the inner workings of the 85th floor of Stark Tower.





	Flowering

Tony smiled, looking up from the StarkPad in his hand to watch the other scientist.

Bruce was currently clipping tea leaves, talking lightly to the plants, commenting on their color and how well they were growing. It made Tony's heart swell, the image of Bruce so at ease with himself, his environment.

When they'd installed the floor, Bruce had been weary, commenting on how high up it was, questioning the necessity of it all. But now, Tony chuckled lightly, now you couldn't get Bruce out of the Greenhouse.

He preferred it here, in this quiet, misty room, surrounded by things that were easy to understand. No one would take offense to his comments, no one to question him or his rank on the team. Plants couldn't fear you, and could only benefit from the air you expelled.

There was a tiny office, set into the back corner of the floor, housing all different books on botany and the like, sheltered from the humid air.

That seemed to be where Gizmo liked to spend his time as well, the fat tabby able to come and go as he pleased. It had been a joke, when Tony had first suggested keeping the cat in the Greenhouse during the days, but Bruce had wholeheartedly agreed. This led to the installation of literal catwalks over the entire floor, each painted a leaf green to match the current state of the room.

There were small access holes within the windows, panels that would open and shut as the stray bird flew through the Tower. That had been a hard lesson learned, and Tony had gotten tired of sending the cleaning staff to clean up all the dead pigeons from the sidewalks in front of the building. It saved him money in the end, and had earned him brownie points with all kinds of preservation committees.

Bruce, in his typical Bruce fashion, had complained that the floor was too much, the special treatment for the birds was just too much Tony really.

Oddly he didn't complain when Tony had installed a small grape trellis, and a small porch swing under it.

But when Tony had gutted the 86th floor of the tower, prepared to rip the floor away to make space for the blossoming Elms, Bruce put his foot down.

Which led to the very conversation, that somehow ended with a small silver ring on his finger. He still really wasn't sure how one thing had led to another that night… one moment Tony's apologizing for the extravagance, fear and guilt clinging to his every fiber, and the next he's on his knee in front of the other scientist.

"We have to share," Had been what came out of his mouth.

He'd meant the floor. He wanted to push Tony a little, wanted to see what his mother had taught him about roses, and peonies. Wanted to watch the knowledge Ana had bestowed upon him about tomatoes, and mushrooms. He wanted Tony to be at ease in this space he'd created.

Of course he was met with a very confused, very rejected looking Billionaire. Bruce smiled, shaking his head and grabbing Tony's hand, coming to sit on the damp ground in front of the genius. He patted the spot next to him, leaning back against a row of flowering bushes. He watched as Tony tentatively sat down, his face turned toward the large windows.

The stars were gleaming, this high above the city's pollution, and Bruce rested his head on Tony's shoulder, exhaling before beginning.

He'd explained how the greenhouse was an amazing thing, but it didn't define anything. He'd shared his ideas about Tony possibly sharing the space, growing anything he wanted, possibly even starting a community project.

"What I'm trying to say is-"

"Its not _ours_ ," Tony finished with a small nod, fidgeting with the box in his hands.

Bruce smiled, nodding once before grabbing the box out of his hands.

"You could use an Apiary." Bruce stopped for a moment, before beaming at the man next to him.

 

They'd donated the Elms to a local park.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a lot more that I feel like putting into this... miniseries? It's just gonna be cute and fluffy and just sugar. Because fluff is good. 
> 
> And there's going to be like flashbacks and it's all very non-linear.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and concrit are always appreciated. ❤❤


End file.
